<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's Best For Him by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545438">What's Best For Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [94]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, Gangbang, Group Sex, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Orgy, Prompt Fill, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, cum dump Stiles Stilinski, face fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you write a steter fic where they're all in college and peter's on a sports team and stiles comes to the locker room and ends up being gangbanged? thanks! love your work!<br/>+<br/>Please please pls derek or peter knotting stiles' mouth in a public place, with someone else using the situation, stiles locked in place and forced to stay still, to rape stiles from behind. stiles whining and trying to squirm away but stuck, even more so when the werewolf in his mouth uses their hands to force him in place, laughing and mocking their slut for being such an impolite whore</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [94]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's Best For Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles lapped at Peter’s cock, moaning happily from his place on his knees as Peter leaned against the shower wall in the locker room with a pleased look on his face. One hand was tangled in Stiles’ hair, forcing the college student to gag and drool around his thick girth. Peter’s bitter pre-cum dripped down his throat as his length pulsed inside of the warm carven of Stiles’ mouth. </p><p>Stiles blinked back a few tears as Peter growled above him, eyes flashing blue as the base of his cock started to swell. Peter yanked Stiles’ forward again, not stopping until Stiles’ nose was buried in his pubic hair and his knot formed behind Stiles’ teeth. Stiles grabbed at Peter’s bare thighs, nails digging into the skin as a few tears dripped down his red cheeks as he choked around the fat knot that was now stuck firmly in his mouth. </p><p>Stiles shifted and tried to move back off of Peter’s knot when he heard the locker room door swing open and the sound of the college basketball team Peter was apart of entered. </p><p> “Well, well, what do we have here? Come take a look, guys!” A man whistled when he caught sight of Stiles naked on his knees with Peter’s knot bulging in his throat. Stiles was swallowing constantly trying his best not to waste his boyfriend’s cum, but some spilled down his chin and pooled on his collarbone. </p><p> “Damn, Peter you weren’t kidding when you told us your boyfriend was a slut!” Another man laughed and Stiles’ ears burned before he made a confused noise when his hips were grabbed and he was manhandled onto his hands and knees with Peter’s knot still locked in his mouth. </p><p>Stiles wiggled and tried to shift away when he felt cold lube dripping down his crack over his hole. Stiles did his best to look around at the basketball team from where his head was stuck against Peter’s crotch. They were all stripping down, cock’s hardening and none of them were exactly small. </p><p>Stiles jerked and wiggled his hips when unknown hands grabbed his hips trying to keep him still before Peter heaved a sigh above his head. </p><p>Stiles choked around Peter’s cock when Peter yanked his head forward again at the same time he thrust his hips forward. </p><p> “Don’t be such an impolite whore! These fine men are taking time out of their days to fuck your slutty hole and fill you with their hot cum, you should be honoured and fucking begging for them to fill your greedy fuck hole.” Peter scolded as he ground his hips against Stiles’ face, uncaring that Stiles was openly choking and gagging around his knot. </p><p> Stiles felt his face burn and humiliation coiled in his gut, but he stopped wiggled his hips and let out a muffled cry when the man forced his long, barely slick cock into his ass. </p><p> “That’s more like it whore,” Peter relaxed his hold on Stiles’ head allowing Stiles to breathe properly again. Stiles whimpered and swallowed as the man whose face he still hasn’t even seen yet pounded his cock deep into him. It was rough and on the right side of dry as Stiles’ thighs trembled as his hard cock drooled from between them. </p><p> “You weren’t kidding about what a tight little hole your slutty boyfriend has Peter!” The man grunted out from behind Stiles as his hips met Stiles’ ass making it bounce and jiggle each time. </p><p> Stiles whined around his mouthful as he squeezed his eyes closed as the watching men voiced their own agreements while Peter soaked in the compliments as he spilled his cum down Stiles’ throat. </p><p>Stiles choked around his boyfriend’s knot, spilling cum from his full mouth down his chin when the man fucking him paused deep inside of him. Stiles’ eyes rolled up into his head when a gush of warmth spread through him and then trailed out of his throbbing hole when the man pulled out. </p><p>“Who's next?” Peter asked and Stiles jolted when he realized that Peter intended to let his team fuck. </p><p>As a new, thicker cock pushed into Stiles’ already abused and cum-dripping hole, a hand harshly landed on Stiles’ ass cheek. Stiles cried out around Peter’s knot as he sputtered on Peter’s still flowing cum as the man fucked and spanked him roughly. </p><p> “Filthy little whore, letting us all fuck you like your nothing but a glory hole.” The man grunted as he turned Stiles’ pale ass cheeks a pale red as Stiles lightly sobbed around Peter’s knot. He had taken worse from his boyfriend, but this was highly humiliating and his cock ached from between his thighs. </p><p>“That’s all he is really,” Peter commented amused as some of his teammates moved closer already fisting their cocks as they watched Stiles be fucked and spanked. </p><p> “Fuck!” The man behind Stiles moaned out before he was adding his load to Stiles’ increasingly sloppy and abused hole. Stiles shuddered when the man pulled out before another fat cock replaced the previous one, this time heavy balls slapped against his ass as the man thrust into him. </p><p>Stiles felt a few new tears fall down his cheek as Peter lazily rocked his knot deeper into Stiles’ mouth, forcing his sore jaw wider as the man behind him somehow went deeper into his messy hole than the previous two. </p><p> Stiles couldn’t help the fact that he orgasmed when the man’s cock struck his prostate. The team watching him all moaned or chuckled as Stiles’ cock spurted out ropes of cum over the floor of the locker room showers. </p><p>Peter patted Stiles’ cheek almost mockingly as Stiles shuddered his way through his orgasm as the man fucking him cried out and unloaded into his hole. Stiles could feel how heavy and warm his stomach was with all the loads of cum he was taking from Peter’s knot and the three men who had fucked him already. </p><p>Stiles’ eyes fluttered as warm ropes of cum landed over his naked body as moans echoed in the locker room as a few of the watchers came on him. It was flattering in a twisted way and Stiles was suddenly keenly aware of how stretched his ass hole felt and how much cum was oozing from him as his stomach hung lower than normal. </p><p>Stiles made a noise when Peter’s knot deflated in his mouth and slipped out, swallowing the remaining cum down on reflex as he looked up at his boyfriend. </p><p> “That’s a good little whore,” Peter praised and Stiles gave a dopey smile, feeling sort of high and full in a way Stiles realized he was starting to love. Perhaps he was a glory hole, a cum dump, a whore just like Peter always told him he was in that fond, mocking tone of his. Peter did this for his own good, so of course, Peter knew Stiles would love it, Peter knew what was best for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check Out My Twitter &amp; Curious Cat</p><p>Twitter.com/sinqueen69<br/>https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>